Don't Pass Me By
by Hawksabre
Summary: Trinity is a lonely homeless girl until Ringo Starr of the Beatles saves her from the streets. Now, staying with the Beatles, Trinity must face life, love, and the inevitable.
1. Chapter 1

**Uh, Hi! I feel like I've been neglected using this site.. even though I read a lot and review, so I'm not dead or anythin'... I'm just a bit lazy...**

**Anyways, in case no one knows... I'm 12... and all my creative juices are flowing... I wanted to start a story that would be ME meeting the Beatles... a 12 year old girl, homeless, is stumbled upon by Mr Ringo Starr. :) BAM! I'd kinda like to credit the writer of Finding Allie (Read it if you haven't) it inspired me to do this thing... ENJOY**

Ringo Starr was heading back home from the grocery, in disguise of course, bags in tow. As Ringo turned to a wide alley, his shortcut home, he heard a paper crunch. Fearfully, Ringo whipped his head around. "Hello? Who is there?" He asked.

Ringo heard a slight gasp and a whimper. "Hellooooo? This isn't funny!"

"I-it's just me." A high pitched voice whispered. A young girl, no older than thirteen stepped from behind a dumpster, tattered and grimy.

"I'm -" Ringo started.

"Ringo Starr! I see you in the TV through the windows all the time!" She exclaimed

Ringo's eyes widened, fearful of a crazy fan girl squeal, but none came.

"I'm Trinity." The girl said, sticking a hand out. Trinity glanced at her hand and saw the dirt, and immediately pulled it back. "Sorry, but uh-my hands are a bit dirty you see..." The girl looked at the floor and a blush crept up her face.

"Ringo slightly shook his head. "It doesn't matter, but what does is the question. Why are you out here?" He queried

Trinity openly flinched. "Long story short, I'm homeless."

Ringo frowned. "Why don't you come with me? We'll get you a warm shower, good food, and somewhere to sleep. Good?"

Trinity shot Ringo a friendly smile. "Sure." And with that, the pair started down the alley. Groceries and all.

**I know it's short, but I'll have the next one up quickly. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet The Beatles

**I'm really sorry. I know that I said that I would have two uploaded yesterday but one, that was kinda a lie... the chappie wasn't even written yet and two, it was close to my bedtime and I was lazy too. Anyways, sorry for the wait. I'll try to make this one longer, but no promises, I do these off the top of my head.**

****The closer Ringo and Trinity got to the flat, the more nervous the young girl felt. Be logical. She was heading home with a stranger. Famous, yes, but a stranger all the same. "H-how much longer?" Trinity asked, trembling slightly.

Ringo frowned slightly at her discomfort, but feigned ignorance. "Not much further, 2 minutes at the most."

At that word, the two found themselves in front of a modest but large house. Trinity gaped at it, obviously not used to a decent abode. Ringo opened the gate that stood in front of a short path. The gate swung open and Ringo gestured to her. Trinity shuffled into the property, while Ringo promptly shut the gate and walked up the path.

The short man pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and stuck them in the lock. Yelling and shouting greeted the pair as they walked in.

"YOU ATE MY BLEEDING CORNFLAKES AGAIN GEORGE, YOU ARSE!" A tall, beak nosed man shrieked.

"OHMAIGAWD IT'S JUST CEREAL DAMNNIT!" George yelled back, dodging a teacup that John threw at him. It shattered against the wall, and Trinity let out a scream of fear, and all eyes turned to her, the argument forgotten.

"Who the hell is that? We send you for groceries, and you bring a grimy girl. Fan_tastic." _A doe-eyed man sitting in the corner teased.

After that comment, Trinity felt awfully embarrassed and tears pricked at her eyes. Ringo noticed and felt the urge to protect and defend her.

"Shut the_ hell _up Paul!" Ringo snapped. "She needs help and we are giving it to her."

John rolled his eyes. "Yes because Brian will _totally _allow that."

George shushed everyone. "Why don't we let her introduce herself."

A small smile appeared on her lips. "I'm Trinity, or Trin for short, if you'd like. I'm twelve and a half, and er-I haven't had a proper home in two months."

The four young men wore identical grimaces. "Oh... you're welcome to-uh-stay here..." George muttered.

"Yeah!" The other three said in unison.

Paul looked her up in down, with mild disgust. "We should take you shopping first, Trin."

Trinity bit her lip. "I don't have any money..."

John laughed loudly, and Trinity jumped. "We are _The Beatles _for Christ's sake! We have money I assure you!"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Fine."

**I'm really sorry, I did this in a hurry and I don't have a lot a time but first, I'd love to thank NatashaPavlova for her kind review! Thank you for reading and I encourage you to review!**


End file.
